Ncis Truth Or Dare
by georgiarohrich
Summary: Gibbs and the team having some innocent fun or so they thought. Smut
1. Chapter 1

For all ncis lovers. Tiva, Jibbs, Mcabby. Smut

Jimmy Palmer doesn't exist.

At 19:00 Gibbs dismissed the team. They were all tired and exhausted mentally and physically. Abby however was not tired so when shegothome she began planning a team Christmasparty. She was extremelyexcited and began texting  
invitations to the team. She included;Gibbs,Tony,Ziva,Director Shepard ,DuckyandMcGee.

These people meant a lot to Abby because she lost both her mother and father at a young age. She always thought the teamwere the closest thing to family and theycertainly played the part. Tony was the annoying older brother, McGee the  
cute and geekyyounger brother, Zivathe older sister who was kind and caring, Jethro and Jenny were mum and dad and Ducky well he was the grandpa who passed on as much wisdom as he could to his grandchildren.

Everyonehad accepted her offer. Abby was so excited mainly because she had some activities planned to hopefully start a few romantic relationships in their family.

On Friday night Abby was in her bathroom with the girls getting ready for the Christmas party. Even though it was casual the girls wanted some gossip time before the boys arrived.

After the girls picked out there clothes they began changing. Abby who was extremely excited dressed as fast as humanly possible and decided to wait in the lounge for her guests to arrive. Meanwhile Jenny and Ziva were dressing until Jenn struck a  
problem. Then there was a knock at door only loud enough for Abby and Ziva to hear.

"Hey Abs," boomed Gibbs.

"Hi you are the first here." Replied Abby with her bright smile.

Then heheard voices. Hewas about to question who else was in the house when Jenny voice floated through the house.

"Abby where did you say that bra was," yelled Jenny not realising that Abby had a guest.

"Umm try the top black cupboard." Yelled Abby from the hall.

Abby beconnedGibbs inside the house and closed the door leading Gibbs to the lounge after she scanmpered down thehallway to find Jenny the bra she wanted leaving Gibbs to make himself comfortable.

Abby reached the room and found Jenny the bra.

"Here Jenny." Said Abby looking pleased with herself handing Jenny the bra.

"What Abby? Why are you smiling?" Said Jenn sounding slightly agitated.

"Gibbs is in the house. He heard you call to me about the bra. It was really funny actually. He stood there looking very embarrassed."

"Abby why didn't you tell us anyone was here. For all you know I could've walked near the hallway with no clothes giving my ex lover, ex boss and highest ranked agent a view his eyes would never forget."

Jenny stomped her foot angrily. Now Gibbs had a reason to harass her great just great that was all she needed. She and Gibbs already fought enough now he hadleverage over her.

Abby left the room and Jenny glanced at Ziva who was dying of laughter.

"You knew he was here?!" Screeched Jenny.

"Yes, of course. What do you think they teach us at Mossad?" Replied Ziva while straightening out her shirt.

Gibbs sat in the loungeroom hearing Jenny's shreaks of anger. Abby waltzed out laughing and giggling. Gibbs had a smile plastered on her face. Jenny eventually pulled herself together and marched out looking like the director allexcept for her  
clothes. They were casual and fitting. Her blue shirt was the same colour as Jethro's eyes although she would never admit it she thought about them a lot especially when she couldn't sleep and neededcomfort.

Ziva followed Jenny out and greeted Gibbs then grabbed Abby and disappeared into the kitchen. Gibbs looked up to Jenny. He began to smile then he spoke.

"Nice bra Shepard." He said while smirking at her.

"You can't call me that. I'm notyour agent anymore." She replied matter of factly.

"Nice bra Madame Director." He said.

"I can take your that right?" She said with aquestioning stare.

Gibbs just looked at her with his bigblue eyes. They began to show emotion. Theywere not as icy they were softer and showed forgiveness until Abby flew past them to open the front door.

TBC

Review 


	2. Chapter 2

_Gibbs just looked at her with his big blue eyes. They began to show emotion. Theywere notasicy they were softer and showed forgiveness until Abby flew past them to open the front door._

Abby opened the front door to reveal special Agent Tony Dinozzo and Timothy McGee and embraced Ducky,Tony and Tim in a warm hug and invited them inside.

Abby and the guys entered to find Jenny and Jethro having what looked like a staring completion and Ziva standing on a chair trying to tilt the LED light in a different direction. Tony wandered over to see if she needed any help.

"Hey Zi you need any help." Asked Tony.

"No Tony I am fine thank you." Replied Ziva tugging on the light now.

All of a sudden Ziva pulled too hard on the light and it broke sending her flying into the floor. As Ziva fell she panicked knowing it was a tile floor. Deep in thought she didn't realise she stopped falling and hadn't hit the ground. She immediately  
/thought she was dead until the warm arms lifts her to an upright position carefully sittingher on thechair.

"Omg Ziva are you alright?!" Asked Abby beginning to panick.

"I am fine Abby. I didn't even hit the floor."

She turned to find Tony looking at her deep in thought finally spoke.

"Zi you shouldbe more careful." Said Tony still looking a little worried.

"I am fine" replied Ziva who began to realiseTony was the one who caught her.

Abby brought out some foodand drink. Everyone was happily chatting and enjoying being together. Tony wanting some fun asked Abby if she had any games.

Abby wanting to hear some secrets decidedon truth or dare. All of the team except Gibbs. They decided a bottle would be a good spinning choice so everyone's chances were even. Abby went first. It landed upon Jenny.

"Truth or Dare Jenn." Asked Abby looking slightly evil.

"Dare" replied Jenny. She knew the team would probably ask questions about her relationship with Gibbs and she didn't feel like answering them. Especially since he was siting next to her.

"I dare you do go to Cornel Manns house and kiss Gibbs in front of her." Said Abby looking very proud.

"What?" screeched Jenny. "I can't do that I could get fired. Also I refuse to kiss Jethro in front ofher of anyone for that matter." Said Jenn looking completely horrified."

In the silence Tony started to speak. "So does that mean you would kiss Gibbs behind closed doors away from people."

Gibbs glared at Tony who kept smiling. Jenny deciding not to let her agents win said, "Fine I will go to her house andkiss Gibbs but if anyone finds out about this you are all toast."

The whole team piled into two carsand drove to Alexandria where the cornel's house was. In the car Jenny and Gibbs sat alone happy they took his car so they had plenty of privacy.

"Jethro I'm really sorry if you don't want to go along with this you don't have too." Said Jenny giving him a pleasing look.

"It's fine Jenny. Are we going to do this for realor perform our Paris couple." Asked Gibbs silently hoping it was real.

"Real Jethro" replied Jenny glancing out the window. Ziva and the team appeared in the shadowy bushes just next to Mann's house. Jenny and Gibbs exited the car and waltzed up to the door holding hands and looking like a couple in Iove.

Jenny knocked at the door. Holly slowly rose from her bed extremely sleepily and answered the door. She opened it to find Director Shepard.

"What can I do for you Director." Asked the Cornel sleepily.

Suddenly Jenny pulled Gibbs and making him appear from the shadowy doorstep. Jenny lunged and jumped at Gibbs pulling him in for a hungry kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He carefully backed her onto Holly's frontdoor  
and began kissing her with lots of passion. Cornel Mann stood there in shock her ex boyfriend and boss was kissing his boss, ex probie and Ex lover. She was mortified the Cornel ran up the stars in her house leaving the two kissing on the doorstep.  
They couldn't get enough of each other.

Tony began to speak again. "Umm boss she's gone you can stop."

Jethro slowly dropped Jenny back to her feet. They all clambered into the cars and drove back to Abby's house.

"Jethro I'm so sorry if I embarrassed you I don't of her. I don't know what came over me." Gibbs hand slowly rests on her thigh and reassures her that it will all be ok.

When everyone is back in Abby's house Jethro asks Jenny out. Shocked and surprised she agrees everyone was overjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jethro slowly dropped Jenny back to her feet. They all clambered into the cars and drove back to Abby's house._

 _"Jethro I'm so sorry if I embarrassed you I don't of her. I don't know what came over me." Gibbs hand slowly rests on her thigh and reassures her that it will all be ok._

 _When everyone is back in Abby's house Jethro asks Jenny out. Shocked and surprised she agrees everyone was overjoyed._

Once everyone was again seated Jenny began to speak. "Ziva, truth or dare." Asked Jenny looking smug.

"Truth Jenny" she replied.

"Why do you always make sexual comments around Tony?" Asked Jenn.

"Umm well."Ziva glanced at Tony then looked at the floor. " I may have feelings for Tony and it helps me show my feelings without revealing my actual emotions." She took a deep breathe and didn't speak again.

Tony stared at her with an open mouth he always has feelings for Zivaand here she was feeling the same. Ziva felt so alone and embarrassed Tony had not said a word.

"Ok, umm Gibbs truth or dare?" Asked Ziva desperately trying to change the conversation.

"Dare" replied Gibbs.


End file.
